


Like a Prayer

by lizzicleromance



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, alter boy, church - Fandom, church sex - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, lust - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Frerard, M/M, Male Slash, blowjob, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people go to church for finding their purpose, or their reason for living.</p><p>Frank Iero was forced to go to church as a punishment.<br/><i><b>...That's where he found Gerard Way.</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonwalker/gifts).



Frank Iero scowled as he walked up the front steps to the local Catholic church, murmuring random curses that were directed toward his mother for dragging him out of bed so early on a Sunday morning to attend 8AM mass with her. He had come in the night before three hours past his curfew; reeking of cheap cologne, which was meant to cover up the stench of boys and alcohol and marijuana that lingered off of him. Needless to say, Frank was suffering from a horrific hangover, and was not very pleased with his mother’s idea of punishment.

“Take those sunglasses off, Frank,” Mrs. Iero fussed at her son, rolling her eyes at the obvious disrespect he was showing for having to attend the earliest service that the church had to offer. Rolling his eyes right back at her, he did as he was told, cringing as the bright lights of the well-lit church nearly blinded his bloodshot eyes. He sat down next to his mother in the church pew, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at his surroundings.

Frank was in a particularly bad mood this morning, because the party he had attended the night before was _not_ worth missing out on the sweet dreams he should be having right now. Sure, he had gotten laid the night before; but the guy that he had sex with was nothing special. Frank craved more; somebody that was worthy of giving his body too. He had guys and girls falling at his feet, desperate for even the chance of getting to spend time with him. Frank wasn’t interested in girls, but he also wasn’t the least bit interested in any of the guys that vied for his attention on a daily basis. He was bored of the selection that was readily available to him, and simply craved more.

As he pouted in the seat next to his mother, Frank began eyeing the members of the choir who were now making their way into their positions off to the side of the alter. Frank and his mother were sitting in the pews toward the middle of the right side of the church, so the choir was located right in front of him.

For some reason, Frank felt his eyes drawn to the new faces that were made available to him. There were all types of people in the choir; most of the boys were typical church boys, with their nice little haircuts and boring faces. Among them were a few girls that looked like uptight, snobby bitches, as well as the slightly older ladies with their obviously-dyed hair. Frank snickered, though he had no room to talk; his brown hair was currently dyed red toward the back, while the fringe that hung over his right eye was dyed black. Frank was always a sucker for attention, and always made sure he looked his absolute best, even if he was just going outside to the front lawn to get the newspaper. His lip and nose were recently pierced, and he wore black zero-gauge plugs in his ears. Frank Iero pulled the punk-rock rebel kid look off _very_ nicely, and he knew it.

Frank sighed, sitting back in his seat with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Struggling to hold back a yawn, he nearly began to choke when his eyes landed upon one of the choir boys that he had failed to see before. He had the face of an absolute angel, framed by jet black hair that made his flawless skin appear silky and smooth. He sat up perfectly straight, eyeing the crowd with this air of confidence. It was almost as if he was the star of the whole service, and he knew it. Frank was utterly intrigued by this beautiful boy, who seemed to wear this imaginary halo around that head of perfect, shoulder-length black hair. Frank couldn’t bring himself to look away from him, this choir boy, who appeared seemingly flawless and completely untainted; a complete _angel_ for lack of a better word.

And it was then, that the boy looked over in Frank’s direction. His face wore a look of surprise at first when he first made eye contact with Frank, but then switched back to that same look of confidence from before. The boy raised an eyebrow at Frank, who instantly flushed as he realized that he had been caught staring; his eyes quickly darting in every direction but back on the angelic boy, who now wore a devilish smirk upon his cherub-like face as he continued to stare back at him.

Frank felt his mother nudging him then. He glared up at her, before she angrily whispered, “Get up!”

He looked at her confusedly, before realizing that the service had started, and everyone was standing due to the opening prayer. Blushing even deeper, he stood up just like everyone else, his arms still crossed in front of his chest; though his mind was obviously elsewhere. Frank gazed back at the choir boy, who appeared as if he were deeply immersed in what the priest was currently preaching about. Frank had already chosen to tune him out, deciding that studying this mystery boy was much more interesting than learning about ‘Adam and Eve’.

Frank smirked; he was so out of place in a _Catholic_ church. He was already going to Hell for being gay in the first place; according to the Catholic belief system, no amount of repentance could save his soul even if he wanted to be saved. Frank couldn’t simply change the way he felt toward other boys; _especially_ the way he felt about the choir boy sitting just a few rows in front of him. Frank glanced back up at him, and felt his heart rate increase as he noticed that the choir boy was staring back at him.

But as quick as it took Frank to gather up the courage to figure out what he should do next, his confidence was shattered as he realized the choir boy was again, deeply engrossed in whatever the priest was talking about. Frank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering if he had imagined the good-looking choir boy smirking sexily back at him.

Frank was, after all, still slightly hung-over from the night before, and was completely unsatisfied with how his night had gone with the nameless guy from the party. Of course Frank had gotten his name before things had gotten too steamy between them and they had taken things off to one of the empty upstairs bedrooms, but he had forgotten it long before he even had his pants zipped back up.

Gazing back at the choir boy, Frank noticed that he wore a pleased smile upon his face. His eyes would occasionally dart back to land on Frank, before instantly flickering away. Utterly confused as to what was going on, Frank tried his hardest to concentrate on the service that was in full swing around him. This proved to be quite the difficult task; not only because it was still very early in the morning and he was working on roughly 2 and a half hours of sleep after partying for most of the night before, but because his mother kept having to fuss at him for not kneeling or standing on command.

Whenever this would happen, Frank’s cheeks would flush a bright shade of red, mainly because of that ridiculously good-looking choir boy. Frank felt his eyes upon him quite often, but whenever he would look up, the choir boy was looking elsewhere; _anywhere_ but on Frank. This completely bewildered him.

Frank Iero had never been so intrigued by anyone before, and has _never_ reacted this way to anyone before, guy or girl. But it wasn’t just his looks that intrigued Frank; it was his _voice_. Frank could clearly hear him singing over every other person in the choir, and was absolutely mesmerized by him. His voice was so beautiful, so angelic, so… _sexy_. Frank couldn’t help but wonder how sexy it would be to hear that voice screaming his name in ecstasy as their bodies moved together as one, each boy wrapped up in one another as desperate lips kissed passionately and needy fingers danced along beautiful skin…

As mass continued on, the same routine did, as well. Frank would stare at the hot choir boy, get caught spacing out by his mother and would get fussed at. Nothing important happened, until the very end of the service; the part Frank had completely forgotten about. It was time for communion; and Frank’s mother would surely make him go up there with her to receive his. This meant that Frank would have to walk in front of the choir to get back to his seat, but more importantly, it meant that he would be literally two feet away from the hot choir boy.

Frank tensed up quite a bit at this, his mind on overdrive as his brain registered this new information. He tried to be confident like he always was when it came to getting a hot guy’s attention, but that was the problem. The choir boy wasn’t just _any_ hot guy; he had Frank locked in, and this was scary for Frank, because when it comes to dating, Frank is _always_ the one that is in control. Now that Frank finds himself in a situation where the tables are reversed and someone else is in control, he doesn’t really know what to make of it. Frank Iero has simply never felt this way before.

So as his mother drags him from his seat and into the line of people waiting to accept ‘The body of Christ’, Frank’s eyes once again avert back to the choir boy, who is staring right back at him. It was like fireworks had sparked throughout the entire church as they made eye contact with each other; this overwhelming force overtook Frank’s body as he advanced closer toward him, absolute adrenaline pulsating through his system once more as that gorgeous boy’s features came more clearly in to view.

His nose was cute and pointed, fitting his attractive face perfectly. His eyes stood out amongst his fair complexion and dark hair, and appeared to be somewhat of a beautiful shade of green; or maybe hazel. Frank wanted nothing more than to get the opportunity to actually peer in to them.

“ _Frank!_ ” His mother hissed, nudging him forward.

He turned around to glare at his mother, who simply returned the same look of death as she pointed out to him that it was his turn to receive communion. Blushing deeply, he snapped to attention and stepped in front of the priest, and did the only holy thing since he had arrived at church to begin with.

After receiving his communion, the moment he had been waiting for had finally come. Frank strutted in front of the choir boy, his eyes on the gorgeous boy the entire time. He felt his confidence coming back; but then the unthinkable happened.

As Frank headed back to his seat, he felt as if he were still high from last night’s drugs. For a second, he could have _sworn_ that the once-angelic looking choir boy, who now wore a devilish smirk upon that gorgeous face of his, had winked at him. But not only did he do that; he went one step further, and licked his lips suggestively at Frank, causing his seventeen-year-old mind to run wild with crazy fantasies -- with the choir boy as the star of every single scandalous scenario.

Around 2:30 that afternoon, Frank was bored to tears. His mother had grounded him even further, for acting like a complete idiot in church. He blamed it on his lack of sleep, but knew that was just a lame excuse. All day his thoughts had been flooded with images of that sexy choir boy; that devilish wink that suggested he wasn’t as innocent as he appeared, the way he could almost hear that sexy voice of the choir boy’s whispering erotically into his ear, and that seductive lick of his plump lips that Frank couldn’t wait to taste were all he could think about.

Frank was being driven so crazy by his thoughts, that he just couldn’t take it anymore. Not only was he completely bored, but the dirty images of his choir boy crush had now made his dick completely hard. No matter what he seemed to do he couldn’t get it to go down, so he decided to do something about it. Frank walked over toward his private bathroom, and turned the shower on. He stripped down to nothing, instantly sliding under the warm water once the temperature had adjusted to his liking.

He immediately felt better once the water began battering down on top of him, soaking him from his head of multi-colored hair to his toes. Biting his lip ring, he reached down to grip his hard-on, teasing himself more than anything; picturing that it was his hot choir boy doing it to him instead. Something about him turned Frank on even more; perhaps the fact that he was indeed, a choir boy. He wasn’t as easy or slutty as the multitude of guys and girls that Frank normally had falling at his feet; or at least he figured that his choir boy wasn’t like that. He _was_ a member of the fucking church, for God’s sake. Something about being with the choir boy seemed so forbidden, turning Frank on far more with each powerful stroke of his hand.

He leaned forward and rested one hand against the wall to brace himself, picking up speed with his hand that he pictured to be the choir boy’s, moaning out quite loudly at the pleasure each smooth, slippery stroke of his fantasy boy’s hand brought. Frank could almost taste him; those pink puckered lips that were just waiting to be kissed, gliding down his neck as his hand pumped Frank’s cock harder and faster than before; driving him absolutely crazy.

He came not very long after, hard all over his own hand as he moaned out to the image of the choir boy’s gorgeous face. Once Frank had finished riding out his orgasm, which was far better than any that he had could recall in recent memory; he collapsed against the shower wall, picturing the long, pink tongue of his mystery boy running over his delicious-looking lips once more as his eyes fluttered shut.

The rest of the week had gone fairly similar to his occurrence in the shower. Frank found himself waking up in the middle of the night three times that week with a raging hard-on, and would have to head to the bathroom to relieve himself -- thinking only about the choir boy as he reached his orgasm, and would return to his bed more confused than ever. Frank couldn’t figure out why the boy with the halo around his head was the one bringing him such pleasure as the star of his erotic fantasies.

Frank would think of him while in school, picturing what it would be like to have his choir boy writhing in complete ecstasy from underneath him, moaning out his name as he thrusted ever-so-deeply into him, only to become more frustrated with every cry of ‘Frankie’ that fell from his succulent lips -- because Frank didn’t know what to call him in return. This drove the seventeen-year-old completely mad; to the point where he had even failed a Biology test because he simply couldn’t concentrate.

Saturday night had finally arrived, and Frank wound up making yet another appearance at a similar party to the one he had attended the weekend before, with only one agenda on his mind: to get grounded so he’d be forced to attend church again. He didn’t want his mother knowing he actually _wanted_ to go to church, so if all went according to plan, he’d come home during the wee hours of the morning to find himself nice and punished again.

Frank’s plan would up working like a charm, and he found himself getting up bright and early the next morning to make sure he fixed himself up for Sunday mass. He needed to look as absolutely hot as he possibly could for his sexy choir boy.

He styled his hair just the way he liked it best, settling his black fringe directly over his right eye while the red locks toward the back were teased up and gelled perfectly, creating a very sexy look that he hoped the choir boy would like. He applied a very light coat of eyeliner along each of his eyelids, hoping it would allow his fantasy boy to catch his gaze from across the room once again. He wore a pair of tight black jeans along with a slim-fitting, white button-up shirt.

He thought he was good to go, but as Frank peered into the mirror to check himself out, he scowled at his appearance. Something was missing; he just couldn’t place his finger on it. Spotting a piece of red fabric sticking out from underneath his bed, he snatched it up quickly and glanced back into the mirror; smirking at the way his appearance was suddenly perfect thanks to the red tie that is now hanging around his neck. As Frank applied his favorite cherry-flavored lip balm, his lips now matched his tie, and he was finally ready to head off to church to see the choir boy.

He felt so confident, that he failed to miss the dark storm clouds looming in the sky overhead. It didn’t matter; Frank was headed for church where he could see his fantasy boy, and he had a big smile on his face the entire ride there. He had a skip in every step that lead up to the front steps of the elegant church, causing odd stares from his mother and the other church patrons as well. Frank was, after all, the same boy that just last week had sunglasses over his bloodshot eyes and trudged into the church like a walking zombie. Frank’s transformation from last Sunday morning to now was simply astounding.

Shrugging the awkward stares off with a wide smile on his face, Frank strode in to the church acting as if he owned the place. He picked a spot on the same side as where the choir would be seated, about three rows from the front so he could have a really good view of his fantasy boy. He was practically buzzing around in his seat with eager anticipation of seeing his choir boy’s strikingly beautiful face, that sexy black hair of his, his mesmerizing cat eyes, those precious pink, pouty lips… Frank was practically squirming in his seat in explicit anticipation of even catching a _glimpse_ of the mysterious choir boy.

He didn’t have to wait very long. About five minutes after he was seated, the twenty or so choir members soon made their way in from a room over to Frank’s right. Frank scanned the line of people now striding in to their seats, clad in their bright sapphire blue robes.

He looked excitedly from each person to the next, all too eager to find the boy that’s been plaguing his sexual fantasies for the entire past week. The moment Frank had been waiting for was finally here, as he spotted the choir boy coming in to view. He was just as good-looking as ever, his mere presence causing the butterflies that had gathered within Frank’s gut to double in size.

However; something was wrong.

The choir boy didn’t look at Frank once, and this confused him. Frank had gotten extra dolled up for him, all in the hopes that the choir boy would lock eyes with him the way he had on the Sunday before. Several minutes had passed now, and not once did the choir boy look in Frank’s direction. He scanned over every single person in attendance today, smiling and nodding at random people, _except_ for at Frank. The choir boy simply glanced over Frank, as if he didn’t exist; as if their brief interaction the Sunday before had never happened. Frowning, Frank sulked into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as mass officially began.

All throughout mass, Frank tried like hell to grab the choir boy’s attention. He fake coughed, he fake sneezed, and he even so much as began laughing quite obnoxiously as he caught the man sitting in the row in front of him picking his nose.

And still, his sexy choir boy didn’t look Frank’s way, not once. His attention wasn’t on Frank at all, but _oh_ , did he have Frank’s attention. Again, he was completely mesmerized by the choir boy’s beautiful face, his angelic voice, and the sexy smirk that Frank knew was especially meant for him. Frank simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

When it came time for communion, he strode up to receive his; Frank’s hungry green eyes never once leaving the choir boy. As he advanced closer toward him, Frank took in how the choir boy’s hair looked different to the way it did last week, now appearing a few inches shorter and resting right above his ears rather than falling down to his shoulders. Frank felt the butterflies in his stomach more than ever as he approached him; every step that lead toward him caused his mind to once again overflow with naughty images of being all alone with his sexy choir boy.

“For God’s sake, Frank,” his mother hissed, nudging him forward, just like she had to do the Sunday before. Again, Frank was holding up the communion line because he was caught spacing out about the choir boy. Once it was his turn, Frank put on an annoyed face and walked up to the priest.

“The body of Christ,” the priest said to him, to which Frank scowled.

“Whatever,” he murmured, accepting the little wafer and stalking back to his seat. All of Frank’s butterflies were quickly decimated as he peered over his shoulder to sneak a peek back at the boy who has plagued his fantasies for the entire past week, and was forced to accept the fact that the choir boy simply didn’t have eyes for him that day.

When mass was over, Frank wanted to get the hell out of the church as quickly as possible. However, Frank’s mother had other plans, considering her son hadn’t disgraced himself as badly this week like he had during last week’s mass. She had no intention of leaving anytime soon, and had her mind made up about attending the little after-mass get-together that one of the many different committees she worked for put together after Sunday morning services every week. Mrs. Iero was quite popular among the church patrons, being known for her family’s charitable contributions to the church as well as to the community. It was only natural that she’d wanted to hang around for a moment afterward, greeting and talking with the friends that she’d made while working those numerous charity events and other church functions.

Sighing, Frank began to wander away from her, scowling at the countless faces of stuck-up people with fake smiles and judging eyes that he passed in front of on his way out toward the parking lot. As he pushed the door open to exit the church, he remembered that in order to hide away in his mother’s flashy red Mercedes, he would need to retrieve the keys from her. Groaning in frustration, Frank turned around and began to walk back toward the room where the church patrons were gathered.

Once Frank located his mother amongst the throngs of people that were gathered, he gasped as he saw who she was speaking to. The bright sapphire robe was a dead giveaway, as well as that head of perfectly styled head of raven hair that framed his alluringly beautiful face. His brilliant jade and hazel irises were glittering as he spoke to Frank’s mother, leaving Frank with an amused expression on his face as he walked over to where his mother was speaking with his sexy choir boy, wondering what on earth they could possibly be talking about.

“Oh, Frankie, there you are!” Mrs. Iero spoke excitedly to her son, wrapping an arm around him once he was within distance. “I was just telling Gerard here all about you.”

 _Gerard_. Frank’s eyes lit up not only as he made eye contact with the choir boy, but as the choir boy’s name officially registered within his brain. _Gerard_.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the choir boy named Gerard spoke finally, sending a tingle down Frank’s spine as he spoke directly to him. Eyeing him intently, Frank extended his hand for the choir boy to shake, making sure to grip his hand nice and firmly once the choir boy placed his soft hand within Frank’s strong grasp.

“Nice to meet you too, Gerard,” Frank spoke, more tingles running throughout his small framed, yet well-toned body as he spoke the choir boy’s name aloud; wild images of being underneath the choir boy as he thrusted so deeply into him running through his overactive mind as Frank screamed that name so loudly. Gerard, _Gerard,_ **_Gerard_** …

It seemed like fireworks were exploding over their heads as their hands remained entwined together; Frank’s slightly rough fingertips from years of playing too much guitar running over Gerard’s silky smooth ones that he couldn’t _wait_ to feel all over his body. Their eyes remained intently locked together, very much the same way as the week previously where Frank swore that the choir boy was eye-fucking him from afar. Frank knew what that lust-filled twinkle in Gerard’s brilliantly gorgeous hazel irises meant. It held the same meaning as that devilishly sexy smirk that Gerard was wearing; a smirk so sexy, yet so small that was meant for only Frank’s eyes to see.

But in a flash, it was gone. The choir boy named Gerard quickly retracted his hand, and a sweet smile spread across his face as he returned his attention back to Mrs. Iero.

“Well, it was nice speaking with you, ma’am. See you next week?” He questioned, still smiling at not Frank, but Frank’s mother.

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Iero gushed, giving a slight blush to Gerard as he spoke those words to her. “See you next week!”

“Looking forward to it,” Gerard smiled charmingly once again. “See you around, Frankie,” he then said to the seventeen-year-old, who got the hidden message dwelling deep within the smirk Gerard gave him before he walked away.

“See ya,” Frank smirked back, grinning to himself as he savored the tingling sensations he felt in his hand long after Gerard had touched it.

 _Oh,_ **_Gerard_** …

Frank was _bored_. Nearly twenty minutes had gone by, and his mother was still off congregating with random people of the church. He was leaning up against one of the walls, scowling at the way his mother was so damn friendly with a lot of the male church patrons. Rolling his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time since he’d gotten there, Frank quickly scanned the room for the hot choir boy named Gerard. He hadn’t been able to erase that sexy smirk of his from his memory, but also hadn’t been able to locate him once he took off after their brief interlude earlier.

But out of nowhere, that bright blue flash of his cerulean colored robe struck Frank’s peripheral vision, causing Frank to avert his attention straight to him. Gerard was leaned up against a pillar, eyeing Frank expectantly. He nodded his head slightly toward the left, and at first Frank could do nothing but stare at the perfection that is his stunningly gorgeous choir boy. As Frank snapped back to reality, he realized that those mesmerizing hazel green gems of his were actually gesturing for Frank to glance upon the big, elegantly carved wooden doors that lead toward the exit of the church.

He first felt like an idiot for almost misconstruing or even missing out on what the choir boy named Gerard had in mind, but Frank felt that feeling quickly wash away as he felt his gut quickly refilling with butterflies once again. Frank’s choir boy could have easily come up to chat with him in the middle of this crowded room, but instead he was gesturing for him to perhaps meet him somewhere where they could be alone. As Frank processed all of this information even further, he looked up toward Gerard once again only to find that he had vanished.

Quickly gathering himself, Frank popped a breath mint and sauntered outside, ignoring his mother and all of the other church patrons that were still gossiping whilst consuming their store bought cookies and stale, un-delicious coffee. The crisp autumn air hit Frank’s senses upon exiting through the church’s front doors, allowing him to breathe easily for the first time since he had stepped foot inside of the large, extravagant church.

Frank walked around to the side of the building, and leaned up against the wall in quite a seductive pose, with one leg propped up against the wall as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He stuck the cancerous stick of poison within his lips, and lit it up as he anticipated the arrival of his fantasy boy, Gerard.

Once Frank was nearly finished with the cigarette, he was beginning to get a bit antsy. He had been out there against the wall of the church for nearly five minutes now, and there was still no sight of the choir boy. No bright blue flashes of the robe that he wore, no sign of his jet black hair or clover colored cat eyes. As Frank flicked his now-finished cigarette off into the distance, he sighed once more, before reaching into the back pocket of his skin-tight jeans and attempted to pull out that same crumpled pack of cigarettes from earlier. But before he could do that, he felt delicate fingers suddenly curling around his wrist, which were now leading him off toward the wooded area behind the church.

Frank couldn’t speak, he couldn’t _think_ ; all he knew was that he was being dragged off to a secluded area by who he assumed could only be his choir boy, but _oh God_ , did he look different. He had ditched his royal blue choir robe, revealing the answer to the question that Frank was begging to be answered as to what he wore underneath. Though he was disappointed that Gerard was in fact, wearing clothing underneath, he was very satisfied by the outfit that the choir boy had chosen. His black, slim-fit jeans hugged his legs nicely, while the red button-up shirt that he wore was a delightful contrast to the bright blue robe Frank had gotten used to seeing him wear. Frank now knew that no matter what color Gerard wore, he made it look dazzling.

Frank finally found his voice, and as his fingers found their way to linking securely with Gerard’s, he decided to break his silence. “Gerard, where are-”

But before Frank could utter another word, he found himself being pushed up against the back wall of the church, where Gerard’s luscious lips collided hungrily with Frank’s. It took Frank a moment or two to figure out that this moment with the sexy choir boy was actually happening, but instantly responded by tangling his fingers in Gerard’s sexy black hair as their tongues wove their way in to dance along with one another’s. Frank moaned out softly into the choir boy’s mouth as Gerard dominated their fiery kiss, holding the smaller boy closely to his body.

Gerard pulled away a few moments later, smirking at the way he had left Frank reeling from the effects of such a spectacular kiss. Frank simply stared in complete awe at the choir boy, breathless and blissful after being dominated by him; like in many of the fantasies that had plagued his mind over the last week.

As Frank opened his mouth to speak, Gerard quickly placed another mouth-watering kiss to Frank’s lips, effectively shutting his mouth before any words could be spoken. Gerard’s skillful lips ghosted down to the sensitive skin on Frank’s neck, sucking rather hard on the creamy white skin that Frank dreams of getting tattooed one day. Loud moans were created throughout the air around them, caused by hungry lips or desperate fingers that were ravishing skin that was begging to be touched.

Gerard had his body completely pressed up against Frank’s, who was still moaning at every little blissful thing that Gerard was doing to him. With one arm wrapped tightly around Frank’s waist to secure the boy with emerald colored eyes closer to him, the choir boy brought his lips to Frank’s ear, and in a highly sexy voice, he murmured, “See you next week, sugar.”

Just as Frank thought he had Gerard right where he wanted him, he was gone. Frank’s neck was wet from where Gerard had sucked on it, the skin on his lower waist tingled from where Gerard just had his hand tucked deep beneath the tight-fitting jeans that he wore, and his cock was nearly ready to explode from all of the beautiful friction that their bodies grinding up against one another’s had created.

Frank’s emotions were thrown in every direction as he attempted to collect himself up against the back wall of the church, trying to figure out whether the events that had just taken place with his fantasy choir boy had actually even occurred in the first place. It was as if Gerard had stepped out of Frank’s extremely erotic fantasies and for a brief period of time, made those fantasies come true. But oh no, the emotions that Frank felt were far too powerful to be a simple dream. These emotions were far too real to be caused by a mediocre vision like the highly erotic fantasies he had created in his mind ever since he first landed eyes on his choir boy crush just one week ago.

Later that day, Frank got the ultimate reassurance that Gerard had made his mark on him, literally, when he peered into the bathroom mirror and noticed the rather large hickey that Gerard had left on his neck, which proved as more than enough proof for the seventeen-year-old guitarist to know that the choir boy was more than just a fantasy; he was the real deal, and had just made him a date to see him again the next Sunday during mass.

With every vivid detail from his encounter with the choir boy etched into his memory, Frank’s mind was reeling upon returning home from mass. He had jerked off to Gerard the second he got home, and even after he came, the orgasm he reached due to envisioning Gerard’s hand doing it to him wasn’t enough to satisfy his overactive mind. He needed to feel the _real_ Gerard’s hands roaming over his desperate and needy body again. He needed to feel Gerard’s lips flutter against his sensitive skin, causing him to moan louder than anyone has ever made him moan before.

Multiple times that week, Frank woke up in the middle of the night with sticky sheets because the dreams he had of Gerard pleasuring him were _that_ good. The large hickey that the choir boy had left on Frank’s neck was always staring at him, mocking him, _daring_ him to try to think of anything other than those few moments of desperate fingers searching under tightly-clothed bodies and hungry lips upon sweet-tasting skin. Frank couldn’t though; he had never been affected by anyone like the choir boy before in his life; and the lust Frank felt for him was making his overactive mind literally go insane with desire for him. The only thing Frank could think about all week was his sexy choir boy, and getting to mass again on Sunday morning.

That entire week seemed to drag by at slower than a snail’s pace, but finally, the morning he had been waiting for had arrived. Frank didn’t get grounded for going out the night before like he had hoped, so once his mother had left for mass alone, he hurriedly got out of bed and primped himself up so that he could meet up with the choir boy named Gerard. He drove like a maniac toward the elegant church building, making sure to utilize the pricey BMW that he had received on his last birthday, driving it the way it was meant to be driven even though the speed limit on most of the roads he crossed was set at only 35. He broke about twenty different laws upon driving to the church, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was seeing the choir boy’s face, and feeling those skillful hands of Gerard’s upon his desperate body.

Frank parked his car in the lot across from the church, and took a moment to collect himself so he could attempt to calm down. His cheeks were quite flushed from being so flustered about getting to see Gerard, and Frank knew that he needed to not seem so needy for the choir boy upon getting to see him again. After a few moments, he realized it was just a few minutes past 8:00, meaning that mass had already begun. He ascended the same steps he had taken the two previous Sunday mornings; his emotions this week being that of excitement mixed with anticipation mixed with this overwhelming nervousness.

So many questions were swimming around in Frank’s head. Had Gerard thought of him that past week, too? What possessed Gerard to kiss him the way that he did? Why him? Why did Gerard ignore him during mass last week? Why _Frank_? And more importantly; will Gerard remember the promise he made to him about seeing him again this week? What did that even _mean_ ; would he see Frank simply at mass from his position in the choir or would he see Frank afterward like he did the week before?

Frank tried his hardest to calm his over-anxious mind but it did no good. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering madly as he entered the big wooden doors that lead inside of the church, causing him to wince as the door made a loud noise as it shut behind him. Thankfully the doors that lead from the little entranceway where he was standing that lead to the actual church itself were shut, so nobody had noticed his fashionably late entrance.

Or so he thought. Frank grinned widely as he felt a familiar pair of fingers wrapping around his wrist, and soon found himself being whisked away in a similar fashion to the way Gerard had stolen him just the week before. He was being lead up a flight of stairs off toward the corner of the hallway; a flight of stairs that was invisible to the common churchgoer. Frank smirked; Gerard hadn’t forgotten about their little date, after all.

The second the pair were up the stairs, Gerard attached his lips greedily to Frank’s, causing the smaller boy to whimper into the choir boy’s mouth. Frank felt Gerard smirk against his lips, but saw obvious joy glittering in those hazel irises of his once Gerard pulled away from their kiss.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” the choir boy spoke in his sexy voice, resting his forehead against Frank’s as he tenderly caressed either side of his neck. Frank smiled; Gerard _had_ been thinking about him, and was looking forward to seeing him this weekend, too.

“Where are we?” Frank asked, to which Gerard broke apart from the hold he had on him, smirking his signature sexy smirk at the seventeen-year-old guitarist as he propped himself up on what looked to be a row of church pews.

“Take a peek out of that curtain, sugar, and see for yourself,” he mused, relaxing back in his seat. Frank did as he was told, and advanced toward the ledge that was in front of them, and snuck a peek out of the curtain that hung over the railing like Gerard had instructed him to.

Upon peering out, Frank gasped at what registered in front of his eyes. They were in the balcony that overlooked the room full of churchgoers below, while mass was going on. Gerard crept up from behind him, instantly wrapping his arms around Frank’s middle, and pulled the smaller-framed boy with multi-colored hair close to him. He pushed a lock of Frank’s black fringe behind his ear, and whispered, “This balcony has been closed off for months. Nobody ever comes up here, so we have this place all to ourselves…”

With those words, Gerard’s lips quickly descended down to begin sucking on Frank’s neck, causing his cock to instantly spring to life. Gerard’s hands drifted up underneath Frank’s shirt, making the smaller-framed boy instantly grow weak in the knees as the choir boy’s skillful fingers began to massage the sensitive skin on Frank’s waist. Frank moaned out in pleasure, having to grasp onto the ledge in front of him to steady himself. His hands reached up to tangle in Gerard’s hair, gently tugging on it as the choir boy left yet another hickey on Frank’s neck; marking the skin as his.

“Mmm… _Gerard_ …” Frank moaned out, tilting his head so that Gerard could have better access to the skin on his neck; desperately wanting more.

But before he resumed the current position of sucking on Frank’s neck, Gerard brought his lips up to Frank’s zero-gauged ears, and whispered, “Call me Gee.”

Frank frowned. In all of his fantasies about Gerard, the only words Frank screamed as he reached his orgasm were ‘ _fuck_ ’ and ‘ _Gerard_ ’. ‘ _Gee_ ’ was definitely not one of them, and for some reason it seemed to bring the mood down just a tiny bit. Gerard sensed this, and quickly fixed the problem by sliding the hand that was feeling up the skin on Frank’s hip inside of his pants, gently teasing at Frank’s erection.

“Mmm… _Gee_ …”

Frank instantly smiled; the way that nickname fell from his lips suited the moment just perfectly, and seemed to turn Gerard on. Frank felt him nibble gently at the sensitive skin on his neck, as well as apply pressure to the hand that was teasing him, turning him on far more than anything thus far as another loud moan resonated throughout their curtain-enclosed paradise.

“Hush, sugar. We don’t want them to catch us,” Gerard whispered in his ear yet again, before his lips once again became attached to Frank’s hickey-covered neck. “Well, not yet anyway. We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank moaned out, although more quietly than before. The feeling of Gerard _touching_ him was amazing enough; he couldn’t wait to see what else his choir boy crush had in mind.

After a few moments of gently nibbling and kissing along Frank’s neck, Gerard turned him around and placed his hungry lips upon Frank’s. Their far from simple kiss quickly turned quite passionate as Frank’s tongue slid inside of the choir boy’s mouth, soaking up every inch of his delicious taste of cigarettes and spearmint gum. Gerard quickly reacted, sliding his tongue in to dance along with Frank’s, as his hands wandered down to Frank’s backside, gently lifting him up onto the ledge so that he was sitting on it. Gerard shifted himself so that he was in between Frank’s widely spread legs, cradling the smaller boy closely to him so that he wouldn’t fall.

At this current moment, Frank should have been frightened to no end. He was up in the balcony of a rather large church with a complete stranger, and was sitting on the ledge of said balcony while said stranger holds his fate entirely in his hands. Gerard is the only thing preventing Frank from falling off the balcony, considering there is only a thick curtain shielding them from view and nothing else. But right now, all Frank can think about is the absolute pleasure that he feels coursing through his veins, as Gerard continues to flutter his experienced lips across Frank’s skin, trailing them lower with every button that became undone upon Frank’s black dress shirt.

Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Gerard slid it off of his shoulders and dropped it to the floor beside them as he eyed the boy sitting in front of him intently; licking his lips upon taking in just how beautiful Frank was. He took a moment to eye what looked to be the beginning stages of several tattoos, especially liking the ‘Search and Destroy’ tattoo that stretched across Frank’s sides and stomach.

“Very nice,” Gerard murmured, before once again connecting their lips together, as his artistic fingers roamed the newly revealed skin on Frank’s chest and stomach.

“Thanks,” Frank replied, smirking against Gerard’s lips. Frank knew that he was a good-looking guy, and enjoyed it when equally good-looking guys admired the way he looked in return. It was the reason Frank dressed so well, and the reason he spent at least an hour every day fixing his hair and applying his make-up just right. The few tattoos that he had upon his body were just the beginning; he needed more, but couldn’t get the more noticeable ones until he turned eighteen.

While Gerard’s lips were becoming acquainted with the ink on Frank’s chest, soft moans now spilled past his lips, joining in with the symphony of Frank’s pleasured whimpers and moans.

“Mmm…” The choir boy moaned out, bringing his lips back up to Frank’s, engaging him in another fiery kiss. “Your skin tastes beautiful, sugar, just like I knew it would…”

“I’m glad you think so,” Frank replied, again all smiles as he felt Gerard’s fingers cascading down his chest. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, cradling the back of his head closely as their tongues once again mingled with one another’s.

Gerard was the first to break their kiss, but his lips never left Frank’s skin. They fluttered down to his neck once again, where he began to suck very lightly on a patch of skin just below Frank’s ear. “I really want to taste the rest of you,” the choir boy murmured in his ear, as he delicately brushed his fingers over Frank’s aching hard-on.

Frank groaned out loudly at the surprise contact, to which Gerard instantly had to cover his fingers over Frank’s mouth in order to silence him. “Honey, what did I tell you about having to be quiet?” Gerard asked him with a knowing smirk. “We don’t want to get caught just yet; not when we’re just getting to the good part.”

Frank responded simply by pulling Gerard close to him, and placing another mouth-watering kiss to Gerard’s luscious lips. Gerard’s expert fingers traveled down Frank’s chest again, stopping once they landed around his belt buckle, quickly undoing that as well as the button and zipper on Frank’s tight-fitting dark blue jeans.

Frank’s lips drifted down to begin sucking on Gerard’s neck, where he instantly devoured the sweet-tasting skin that he has dreamed of having his lips upon for two whole weeks now. Frank didn’t get to taste the choir boy’s succulent skin for long, however, as Gerard began kissing down his ink-covered chest once again, causing Frank to tangle his fingers in Gerard’s hair. He moaned out at the way the choir boy’s lips fluttered beautifully down his skin, arching his back which collided with the curtain that served as a barrier to shield the churchgoers from the sins that they were committing up on their private little balcony.

Gerard was now down on his knees, right in the middle of Frank’s widely spread legs. The only problem was, Frank was still wearing his pants. Gerard quickly took care of that problem, and stood Frank up only long enough so that he could slide the previously undone denim from around Frank’s waist, licking his lips upon seeing that Frank wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“That’s hot,” was Gerard’s simple response, before sitting Frank back down on his previous spot on the balcony’s ledge.

Frank simply smirked; he never wore any underwear, considering his pants were always so damn tight. Gerard positioned himself in front of Frank’s delicious-looking erection; licking his lips again in anticipation as he reached his hand out to begin stroking the perfect cock that lay perfectly upright in front of him. Frank gasped at the contact, instantly gripping onto the ledge around him for support. His blunt, black-polished fingernails scratched at the surface as Gerard’s mouth surrounded his tip, causing Frank to once again arch his back and moan out quite loudly at the amazing sensations as Gerard took more of Frank’s delicious length into his mouth. He wasted no time in getting to work, setting up a steady pace of both jerking Frank off as well as sucking him off at the same time.

Frank was euphoric. He could easily tell that the choir boy must have had a lot of practice when it came to giving head, because _damn_ was he good at it. Gerard knew just what to do with that amazing tongue of his. He knew just when to apply pressure to his hand or speed up the rate in which he was sucking the generous length that was in his mouth. More moans spilled from Frank’s lips as Gerard continued to slurp up every inch of Frank’s erection, causing the smaller-framed boy to arch his back and throw his head back into the curtain; hoping he wasn’t drawing too much attention to themselves.

“Do you want this to be all I do to you, sugar?” Gerard asked, eyeing him intently as his tongue darted out to lick along the sides of Frank’s extremely hard cock; causing Frank to again tangle his fingers within Gerard’s hair as more moans spilled from his desperate lips. “’Cause I'm really enjoying just how good you taste, but… I’d also really like to fuck you.”

“Mmm… fuck no, Gee,” Frank moaned out in response, panting heavily which caused Gerard to smirk against his cock.

“Well, what would you like me to do to you, then?” Gerard asked, as one of his hands now took the place of his lips, stroking Frank’s hard-on in a teasing manner.

Frank tensed up a bit at Gerard’s question. Typically, he was usually in Gerard’s position, asking provocative questions to whatever lucky boy he was about to get down to business with. Frank was always the one dominating every action; whether that guy was sucking him off, jerking him off, or fucking him senseless, Frank Iero always had the upper hand and was always in control of every aspect of every sexual encounter he has ever had, to date. Well, until this date, with the sexy choir boy named Gerard.

So far, Gerard has managed to turn Frank to absolute jelly, and has had him right where he wanted him in terms of being the one in control, right from the very beginning. The sexy smirk on Gerard’s face told Frank that he _knew_ that he was the one in control; but that sexy smirk was also one of the main things responsible for making Frank feel so powerless and completely weak for him. Frank almost didn’t want to answer, because that would once again mean that Gerard would be in absolute control of him. But as Frank thought more about it, he honestly couldn’t care if his choir boy crush was the one in control of this particular sexual encounter or not.

After all, Gerard was the one in control during many of Frank’s wild, explicit fantasies, and Frank found that when he reached his orgasm at the end of that particular dream sequence, he immensely enjoyed it, even more so than the times when he was the one in control of the choir boy. Why not allow Gerard to be the one in control of him now?

“Fuck me,” Frank murmured, his eyes momentarily fluttering shut as Gerard once again licked along the sides of his cock. He instantly opened them, however, gasping out loudly as Gerard wrapped his lips once more around his tip, devouring Frank’s length as if it were the most delicious popsicle he had ever tasted. As Frank glanced down at the choir boy, he got even more aroused if at all possible by just the _sight_ of Gerard going down on him between his legs.

After sucking on Frank’s swollen cock for a few more moments, Gerard pulled his mouth away from Frank’s perfect erection, and tugged on the tie that was still hanging around his neck, beckoning him forward.

“I’m sorry sugar, what was that?” Gerard asked, that smirk wider and sexier than ever on his gorgeous face.

Frank smirked back, and with seduction dripping from every word, replied, “I said, I want you to fuck me, Gee.”

He then planted a long, hard kiss upon Gerard’s lips, who quickly reacted by standing up, and attempted to regain control of the situation. Frank gladly let him, automatically relishing in the way Gerard was completely dominating him.

“I’m glad you and I want the same things then,” Gerard smirked, pulling Frank’s naked hips into his jean-clad erection; causing both boys to moan out in unison at the pleasurable friction that was created. Frank quickly began to unbutton Gerard’s black and white pinstriped dress shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off in order to slip it off of his shoulders. Frank took a moment to enjoy the delightful view of flawlessly silky smooth skin in front of him, before he noticed it; a faded purple mark on his collarbone, serving as a beautiful contrast to the creamy pale skin surrounding it.

But before Frank could get mad or upset or even turned on by the thought of his choir boy getting frisky with someone else, Gerard quickly brought him back to their current moment by reaching out to tease Frank’s cock, which was now so hard it was almost painful. Groaning out at the intense pleasure, Frank forgot all about the hickey on the choir boy’s otherwise untainted skin, and focused on getting his pants undone so they could finally have their way with one other.

“Mmm,” Gerard moaned out softly as Frank pushed Gerard’s pants down around his ankles, sighing in bliss as his erection was now freed from the confines of his extremely tight jeans. Frank instantly reached out and began stroking Gerard’s equally hard cock; the two boys groaning out in absolute bliss at not only being touched, but at feeling one another.

“You are really good with your hands, sugar,” Gerard murmured, engaging Frank in yet another passionate kiss.

“So I’ve been told,” Frank replied after a few moments of fiery kisses, drifting his lips down to again taste the delicious skin on Gerard’s neck. As he began to suck on the choir boy’s succulent skin, Gerard trailed his nimble fingers down Frank’s sides, effectively causing Frank’s body to tremble at the nimble movements of Gerard’s skillful fingers. When they landed at Frank’s hips, Gerard sat him down on the balcony ledge once again, spreading Frank’s legs wide around either side of him. Frank quickly lubed up the choir boy’s fingers by sucking on them for a few seconds, which caused Frank’s achingly hard cock to twitch with excitement.

As the un-lubed fingers held Frank in place, the two boys made eye contact with one another; hungry hazel-hued irises searching emerald-colored ones desperately for some sort of sign for the okay to continue. Frank nodded slightly, granting Gerard permission to slide one of his lubed up fingers into his entrance, creating another loud moan that Gerard had to silence by practically shoving his tongue down the younger boy’s throat.

One of Frank’s arms tangled around Gerard’s waist, securing the choir boy closer to him; while the other hand wrapped around Gerard’s perfect erection, jerking him off to get him ready for the grand finale to their sinful acts. Gerard groaned out as well, having to silence himself as well by again, pressing another hard, fervent kiss to Frank’s lips. He slid a second and eventually, a third finger inside of Frank, moving them in and out of him in scissoring movements as Frank continued his rigorous pace of jerking Gerard off.

Once he felt they were both sufficiently ready, Gerard broke apart from Frank’s lips, and removed his fingers from inside of him. He reached down to the pants that were wrapped around his ankles, and retrieved the hot pink condom packet from within. Frank’s eyes instantly lit up; his favorite color in the world was the very same shade of hot pink as the condom that Gerard held within his hands, and was now being wrapped around the most beautiful cock he had ever seen; the same cock that would be deep inside of him in a few moments, causing him to moan out like in the multiple fantasies starring his sexy choir boy.

Gerard noticed the look of absolute lust dwelling within Frank’s brilliant green eyes, and wasted no time in whisking Frank up off of the balcony. He turned Frank’s perfectly sculpted body around so that his ink-covered back was up against Gerard’s beautifully toned chest; his strong arm quickly wrapping around Frank’s middle as the tip of Gerard’s hot pink condom-covered cock teased Frank’s entrance.

“I have been dying to fuck you since the moment I first saw you, sugar,” Gerard murmured sexily in his ear, brushing his lips against the skin on his neck as he slowly pushed himself inside of Frank; the two blissfully moaning out in unison at the absolutely pleasured feelings they were both experiencing.

“Same here, Gee,” Frank panted breathlessly, gripping onto the ledge in front of him to support himself as Gerard’s cock entered him fully. He allowed Frank a few more moments to get used to the feeling of his well-endowed cock being inside of him, before beginning to thrust; slowly at first. Frank arched his back up just in time to meet Gerard halfway with his thrusts, earning more moans to spill past each of their swollen lips.

“Oh Frankie,” Gerard murmured sexily, leaning down to rest upon Frank’s back, cradling his ink-covered body closely to his as he continued to thrust inside of him, at a much more rigorous pace than before. Their bodies seemed to fit together quite perfectly; it was almost as if their two bodies were made to fit one another’s. “Your body feels so fucking incredible, sugar,” he murmured, placing kisses along the skin on Frank’s back.

“Mmm, yours does too, Gee,” Frank replied in a pleasured tone, still rocking his hips back in time to meet in perfect timing with Gerard’s thrusts.

When it comes to sex, Frank has always enjoyed being the one that is on the receiving end; although he has never met anyone that has managed to make him feel so fulfilled from being fucked from behind as Gerard does. Every one of Gerard’s thrusts felt absolutely perfect inside of him. He felt absolutely blissful with every buck of Gerard’s hips, while many of times in this exact situation with someone else it would take several minutes of thrusting for it to actually begin to feel good. The choir boy made it feel amazing right from the start; he was quite talented and sure knew what he was doing when it came to having really amazing sex.

“Mmm… _Gerard_ …” Frank moaned out, leaning his lips up to connect with Gerard’s as he continued to thrust deeply into him. And as Gerard began to kiss back, that’s when everything became apparent to Frank that this experience with the choir boy was definitely worth waiting for, because he literally is the perfect fuck that Frank has been dreaming of. Unlike the nameless fucks from the numerous parties he has ever been with, he _finally_ has a name to moan out, someone actually worthy of giving his body to. This turned Frank on very much, causing him to help Gerard fuck him even better, wildly bucking his hips back into Gerard’s thrusts, encouraging the choir boy to fuck him even harder than before.

During one particularly hard thrust, Gerard brushed right up against something inside of Frank that caused the two of them to feel and see absolute stars; and had they not had their lips connected to one another’s, they’d have been caught for sure by the moans that were thankfully silenced by their fervently passionate kiss.

“ _Fuck, __**Gee**_ ," Frank groaned against their fiery kiss, leaning his head back as Gerard began to suck along the exposed skin on his neck. One of Frank’s hands tangled in Gerard’s hair, as the other continued to steady them against the balcony.__

__Once Gerard found Frank’s prostate, that was it. He hit it almost repeatedly, causing Frank to feel the most pleasure he has ever felt before in his life. That is, until Gerard moved one of his hands, which were both previously placed among the smooth skin on Frank’s sexy hips, around to Frank’s front where he began to jerk him off; absolutely blowing Frank’s already highly intoxicated mind at the added pleasure he was receiving. The choir boy was thrusting so hard into Frank, Frank felt his head poking through the curtain a time or two, and had to quickly retract himself back to again, prevent the two from having their sinful acts of passion from being discovered._ _

__“ _Frankie_ ,” Gerard groaned out as well, once again resting against the skin on Frank’s back, nipping gently at the giant ‘Keep the Faith’ tattoo as the hand that was wrapped around Frank’s hip now rested around his middle, cradling the smaller boy’s slightly sweaty body closely to his own, as his other hand continued to jerk Frank off. “You make me want to cum so badly for you, sugar,” the choir boy murmured sexily among Frank’s skin, as he continued to thrust deeply inside of him._ _

__“Mmm…” Frank moaned out in absolute bliss, tilting his head back to once again kiss the choir boy’s perfectly pouty pink lips. “Then do it, baby,” Frank murmured sexily against the corner of Gerard’s mouth; smirking at the look of absolute pleasure that the choir boy wore upon his gorgeous face. “I’m about to…”_ _

__Giving Frank a sexy smirk in return, Gerard picked up the pace in which he was thrusting inside of him, as well as in the speed of the hand that was fucking Frank’s cock, sending Frank over the edge as he came hard all over Gerard’s hand and his own chest, which thankfully blocked it from going anywhere else since he was leaning over the edge. As Gerard felt Frank’s insides tighten, all it took was one more powerful thrust deep inside of Frank for him to cum as well, hard and powerful inside of the hot pink colored latex that surrounded his dick; inside of Frank. He continued to thrust in order to allow the pair to ride out each of their blissful orgasms, before collapsing his sweaty body against Frank’s, kissing his skin as Frank grasped onto the ledge in front of him for support; nearly collapsing against that, as well._ _

__They remained this way until Frank heard the choir down below them begin to sing, which caused him to tear away from kissing Gerard only long enough to peek out of the curtain again to see that mass was over, and all of the church patrons, including his mother, were now exiting the church. When Frank turned his attention back to Gerard, he was already dressed._ _

__But before the choir boy departed, he pulled Frank close once again, engaging him in one final, spectacular kiss._ _

__“See you next week, sugar.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest, my first ever entry. My prompt was Sunday Mass. I didn't win, but it's one of my favorite stories I've ever written, and _that_ is the biggest win I could hope for. I wrote this four years ago, and still love it just as much as I did all those years ago. I hope you liked it  <3


End file.
